the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
The Neanderthal
"Y'all bitches." The Pilot 'Before Suitfall' Born and raised in Oakland, Dom grew up with his single mother Cassandra and his little sister Serena. Only marginally successful in sports despite having an enormous physique even at a young age, Dom instead focused his energy on helping manage his home and do repairs in their home. The city claimed it was historical; he claimed it was worthless. After highschool he spurned the offer of college and instead took a trade as a carpenter and construction worker. Over the years as his aptitude grew he revisited his home and began extensive renovations for him and his small family. Despite the grueling schedule of construction at work and then at home, he was nearly finished after several years of hard labor. While installing new cabinets into his kitchen one morning, he listened curiously to a report about a worldwide meteor shower. A few seconds later a drop pod crashed through his recently refurnished back door and splinted the kitchen into little more than toothpicks. After the elation had passed that his mother had already left for work and his sister was at school, he began hurling the splintered furniture at the drop pod in anger. When it opened up and beckoned him inside, his curiousity (and perhaps his inner child dreaming of being Goku) crept inside. The Neanderthal stepped out. 'After Suitfall' Putting in a request for time-off from work but skipping over the fact that he now had a nigh-impregnable war machine at his disposal, Dom set about repairing his home with it's help. While Cassandra was originally wary of the suit's origin and it's intention, she eventually came to understand and appreciate it's utility in handling the wreckage. Eventually Dom found himself selling his old truck and instead using the Suit itself for all his transportation needs, even letting his little sister ride atop his shoulders on the way to school. As more and more pilots made themselves known, Dom also began to gain a name for himself as a trustworthy neighborhood defender thanks to his intimidating stature both in and out of his armor. Eventually some of his neighbors began offering him donations after incidents, but Dom would spurn their gifts and instead organize cookouts or barbeques for the neighborhood afterwards. Prior to one of the cookouts, Serena had asked him why he didn't ever accept the gifts and instead held cookouts. Dom's answer was that "despite there being superheroes and supervillains now, there's still normal people around too and they deserve to feel like they've still got a normal life." Eventually, the more aggressive pilots began to avoid his Oakland neighborhood. Returning to work, he found that one of his co-workers also had acquired a suit and was using it to help with their construction efforts. Dom added his own to their roster and was elated to know that the suits had uses beyond wanton destruction. The ever-growing number of incidents with pilots around the world has made Dom turn his attention once again to combat. After recruiting another suit pilot to work for his employer, Dom took an extended leave from work and has turned his attention once more to handling rowdy pilots. Despite the strength of both his body and his suit, his shotgun has a weight to it he can not ignore. 'Fun Facts:' *His last name is probably not Magnum, but it sounds cool. And superhero-y. *He looks exactly like what you'd expect a bear to shapeshift into to pass as a human being. Beard included. *He works in construction because he is a poorfag. *He often does beer runs in his power armor because he doesn't know what the fuck else to use it for outside of work. *The shotgun he probably picked up from somewhere. Who knows. *If you are smaller than him, you are now a projectile. *He is afraid of lawnmowers. PDF Suit 250 Physical: 30 (Regen 1) Brain Implant 1 Recharge time: 2h daily Pressure Reisstance: 12 Strength Multiplier: 15x Armor Design: 10 +2 Material Value: 5 Temperature Resistance 1 Height: 9'0" Weight: 1200lb. Mobility: 37.5m running, 375m with flight Air Supply: 3h Hardpoints: Right Arm: 5 HP : Kinetic Strike Module Rank 5: DV 14, Pi 8 Left Arm: 5 HP : Kinetic Strike Module Rank 5: DV 14, Pi 8 Handheld: 5 HP : Powered Combat Shotgun (CL2): DV 7,Pi 6 Targeting upgrades are for pussies. Category:Unaffiliated Category:Suits